Welcome to These Realities
by AznPuffyHair
Summary: T for language. Alternate realities have to start somewhere. Some is the creation of a simple choice while other is some fate-altering catastrophe, and some are the results of messing with time. For these, it is due to a very... eh, strange event. Then again it all comes down to a single blonde haired, whiskered boy... again!


Disclaimer: I do not OWN anything except this plot.

No beta… no proof read. So forgive my mistakes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The chance of that particular event happening is so small that it usually isn't even worth mentioning. In fact it should be scientifically impossible, and has probably broken every law of physic and existence ever written. Not that anyone except for the true Power That Be would know.

Regardless, if one is to describe the chance of it happening with "finding a microscopic needle in a sea of haystack the size of the earth's moon," it would still be called an understatement.

The world is more likely to be consumed by an eldritch horror than for what happened to happen. Even should an eldritch horror appear, it is more likely that a certain blonde doomed to greatness since birth would somehow find some Cthugha-mind-blown method to turn it all around… eventually.

For a single spec of being in the vast, VAST reality that is Existence he certainly managed to find a way to screw up the very fabric of all that exists alongside another boy sporting black hair and green eyes and the most annoying bolt-shaped scar ever.

Time travel, alternate reality, breaking the borders between dimensions; you name it, one of him in the many alternate realities probably did it.

So really, it should not come as a surprise to anyone that this happened.

Then again what are the chances of a black hole sucking in a single meteor that is more accurately a dwarf planet, mutate it with some sort of cosmic energy, spat it out from a wormhole that immediately closed afterward, put it in the path of the planet that in many possibly reality gained the name "Ibonihs" and in other was simply another ancient or future Earth, takes enough time to roughly be three years on said planet to get there, and slams it down RIGHT when a certain blonde, whiskered boy and a brunette, stoic avenger meet up once more to confront what could possibly be one of those broken characters the universe spats out now and then?

And that's not all.

The damned thing slammed right on top of the Shinju, triggering its godly power, which then interacted with the mutated cosmic energy left over from its wormhole adventure, and all of that is done in seemingly slow motion while the entire population of the world stared.

The blonde, whiskered boy who is destined for greatness asks the zombie-turned-man, "Did you do that?" It is done with the most monotonic voice possible.

The boy's most powerful adversary to date only spats out, "Fuck no."

And so the world ended for the shinobi; not through revolutionary strife, not through alien invasion, not through the revival of an ancient non-organic life form hell-bent on universal annihilation, not through giant rings made by another ancient race designed for universal extinction, not through heat death, and certainly not through some godly intervention that somehow transformed the boy into another godly avatar of some god or goddess that really should be working on something else.

The world ended through the very tiny chance of a cosmic-power-mutated dwarf planet slamming into the Shinju, triggering its power that intermingled with the cosmic power and…

Oh wait, the term "ended" doesn't do it justice.

That reality got torn into pieces.

Shattered.

Broken.

The blonde, whiskered boy destined for greatness swore vengeance on whoever let whatever controls the happening of the universe do this.

And in one reality upon the many fabrics of realities, he did just that by shoving his Amaterasu-blessed golden boots up its ass quite literally. Then a second later he learned that he was the origin of the cosmic accident because time-space logic is like that.

In another he sic the lovable Nyaruko on it, watch her do unmentionable things to it that practically annihilated his remaining SAN points, and then cuddle with her afterwards.

In the many, MANY other that isn't THAT one, the boy instead is shoved into the space between reality, where anything and everything can happen, has happened, or will happen.

Oddly enough, that simple event that has SUCH a small chance of happening gave birth to an entirely new branch of alternate realities that does not involve shoving certain Imperial Sun Goddess blessed boots up ass or sicking eldritch horrific bishoujo on said ass.

What happened to the boy then? The most likely outcome is that he died along with the many that inhabited the planet. In fact with that fabric of reality basically disintegrating due to some cosmic accident, it would be very safe to assume that all life ended with it.

Half of the new realities that sprang up from the broken remain of the old one is just that: an empty space of nothing until some power decides to do something about it.

A half of the remaining half somehow pulled themselves together into a twisted wasteland with strange laws and logics. Here, life somehow managed to survive and eventually repopulated the realities, some of which then merged with other alternate realities with anti-universe non-organic life form, or anti-life metal rings, or talking ponies of various colors, or soul-twisting wish-granting white… things, or purple dinosaurs with a penchant for friendship.

A few of those even touched upon what PART of the realities in existence called the Root, thus leading to the hilarious torment of a particular white-haired, tanned super cook.

The remaining half has the blonde boy destined for greatness somehow SURVIVED the end of a reality and instead ended up in the space between realities. Regardless of it only being a quarter of the other possible outcomes, it was still nearly countless other possibilities.

Thus we come a full circle and the boy who is destined for greatness is now headed for… well, many, MANY things. One of those things amongst the many others have the one responsible for the cosmic accident going "Oh Shi-" before a golden boot got shoved up the south end, thus repeating all of the things mentioned above. Another has him tossing logic into an eldritch horror's mouth and cuddle with another.

The many others…?

Well now. Who knows…

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I have no idea what I did. It is just something I MUST get out of my head. I think this is my way of getting back into the grove so to speak. It is also another way for giving me a starting point that really doesn't make sense AT ALL so I can make more crossover stories.

Chaos and mayhem ensures, but who am I to complain? With this my muse may just be back.

Having said that, I actually WANT anyone that did read it and this author's note to use this as an origin and make their own crossover. Perhaps this may inspire some budding authors, or kick start old ones. I may just be inflating my own head, or it may actually happen. Who knows? That said, I would wonder just how many would actually pick this up. It's rather short haha.

Until next time I guess.


End file.
